ORION
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Outer Rim Insurgence Organization Network or ORION for short is an organization lead by Marcus Tershin a former Jedi who wants to fight for freedom. Read as he and his friends fight and build up their organization as a force to be reckon with. (OC x OC) (Ezra x Sabine)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This my newest story I hope you all enjoy this one. I would like to give special that thanks to Blitzkrieger for helping develop my story.**

 **When I was working on the idea I had three other ideas and decided to combine of three of them together, and her we have it I hope that you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review. Oh, and be honest on what you think about this story.**

* * *

ORION

Chapter 1: ORION

The Galaxy is in great turmoil it has

seven years since the Republic has been

transformed into the evil Galactic Empire.

Spreading fear and terror throughout the

Galaxy, but know a new hope is rising

to the occasion as form master of the

Force Marcus Tershin is gathering his allies

to do battle on the Galactic Empire

 **(Lothal)**

Currently on the Planet Lothal a young man who looked to only be 28 years old was gathering some supplies so he could meet up with some very powerful friends of his. The man in question was Marcus Tershin a former Jedi knight of the Republic and a survivor of the Jedi purge. Marcus has black hair and green eyes he is currently wearing a short sleeved white shirt over a long sleeve black coat and brown pants with black boots.

As Marcus was walking through the market he started to sense something. He sensed that their was someone who was very strong in the ways of the force. He then found an alley way and his instincts told him to go down it as he was walking he saw a little boy who was curled up like a ball crying his eyes out. Marcus slowly approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder gaining his attention

The boy looked up Marcus and he noticed the boy had mid-length blue-black hair and blues eyes he also had tanned skin, "What is the matter young one?"

"M-my P-parents their gone," said the boy in a tearful voice.

"May I ask what happened to them?" Marcus asked in a sympathetic tone not wanting to upset the boy any further.

"Troopers came to are house and they arrested my parents they manage to sneak me out, but they where captured and I'm all alone," said the boy as Marcus started to stand back up and pick the boy up.

"What is your name young one?" asked Marcus as he held the boy in his arms.

"Ezra Bridger."

"Well Ezra my name is Marcus Tershin how would you like to come with me and my wife?"

Ezra leaned forward and rapped his arms around Marcus neck hugging him, "I would like that very much."

After Ezra said yes Marcus took him back to his ship which wasn't very far since it was only on the out skirts of town. When they arrived Marcus revealed CR90 corvette and Ezra looked at the ship and was quite impressed.

"This is your ship?" asked Ezra in an excited tone.

"Yes, I'll give you a tour of it some time," said Marcus as he got into the lift and entered a hallway in the ship. As Marcus and Ezra walked through the ship Ezra noticed that their were a lot of BX-Commando droids walking around along with a few other type droids Ezra had not seen before.

Marcus carried Ezra to a room and placed him on the bed he then took an knee so he was at Ezra height, "Wait here will be taking off soon once we're in space I'll come back and get you ok."

Ezra nodded his head in understanding and Marcus made his way to the bridge. When he arrived he notice a purlish pink colored skin female Zeltron with bright blue hair prepping the ship for take off. The Zeltron in question wore long cyan skin tight pants with silver boots and a scarlet red sleeveless top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage.

"Hey Selena how's it going?" asked Marcus as he sat in a chair next to her and started to help prep the ship.

"Good did you find out what you looking for?" asked Selena as they started to take off.

"Yeah, it turns out it was a little boy and he is strong with the force," said Marcus as they existed the planets atmosphere and made the jump to Hyperspace.

Selena put the ship on autopilot and turned to Marcus, "What about his parents?" Marcus let out a sign of sadness, "Gone most likely in an Imperial prison some where in the Galaxy. Selena you know how we always talked about adopting a child."

"I see you want to adopt the child," said Selena as she gave Marcus a warm smile.

"Yeah, I mean think about it the kids got no parents and he is all alone and we have always talked about wanting to adopt a child so why don't we invite him into are little family," said Marcus as he gave Selena a pleading look.

"Alright, but we will let kid decided if he wants us to be apart of are family ok," said Selena as she and Marcus started to make their way to the room Ezra was in. When they got their they saw Ezra lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

Marcus walked up to Ezra and started to shake him a bit, "Ezra wake up their is someone I would like you to meet."

Ezra soon opened his eyes and looked at Marcus and then Selena, "Who is that Marcus?"

"Ezra I would like you to meet my wife Selena Tershin, Selena this is Ezra Bridger," introduced Marcus as Selena look closely at the boy.

"Hi," said Ezra feeling a little uncomfortable at Selena staring.

Selena soon started to pinch at Ezra right cheek,"You are just adorable."

When Selena stopped pinching at Ezra started to rub his cheek a bit, "So who are you people exactly?"

"Well Ezra me and Selena are part of a group known as the Outer Rim Insurgence Organization Network or ORION for short we're probably the only ones who are brave info to fight against the Empire," explained Marcus as Ezra looked at him with aw.

"So why did you want to take me along with you?" asked Ezra with curious look.

"Because Ezra I'm what you would call a Jedi and you are incredibly strong in the Force I would like to take you on as my apprentice and train you in the ways of the Jedi," said Marcus.

"But I thought that the Empire wiped out the Jedi?" asked Ezra as he looked at Marcus suspiciously.

Marcus Chuckled a little, "Not all of us I left the order long before the Clone Wars I new something horrible was going to happen in the future so I left the order to preparer for it."

"If I become a Jedi will I be able I become stronger?" asked Ezra as Marcus slowly nodded his head.

"Then yes I will be your apprentice," said Ezra happily as Marcus started to ruffle Ezra hair a little.

* * *

 **AN: I thought that right here would be a good place to stop for know. When I first started writing this story I had three different story ideas one was where I was planning on making Marcus a pirate or something, another one was a terrorist/Anarchist group, and the final one was a master of the force who was creating a group to fight the Empire. I then decided to combine all three into one story so tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**

 **Also I just want to say in the next chapter all the members of ORION get to gather and make their organization official, and if anyone knows of any planets in the Outer-Rim that would be perfect for ORION base then please PM me or write it in the Review. Also the original name for a planet is also expectable the sooner I get a location the sooner I should be able to write the chapter.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
